A Chubby Dragon Guy
by Pricat
Summary: After Deadly gives Dudley the gift of chubbiness, Dudley becomes very cute and his relationship with Piggy grows leading to cute antics
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was something, that my guy friend and I came up with while at Starbucks, because we were imagining Dudley being chubby but still very cute and one thing led to another but I hope you like because it's going to be cute._**

 ** _Deadly slips Binsen's chubbiness serum into Dudley's tea, putting him on the chubby train, but cuteness is going to ensue, Pkus Piggy will cuddle and hug Dudley a lot if you know what I mean because I had Dudley on my mind recently, plus hope we get to see him as a baby dragon next year._**

 ** _I hope people like._**

* * *

 _This is gonna be fun, plus Dudley will thank me, because when he gets good and chubby, Piggy will want to cuddle him among other things, so here goes hehe_

Deadly had snuck out of Bunsen's lab with the chubbiness serum, that had made Sneaker a chubby little thief so knew that Dudley would love this, pouring the serum into Dudley's tea seeing him drink up giggling, because his metabolism was starting to change.

"Ohh, I feel really hungry!" Dudley said, making Constantine grin, seeing him run off.

"Deadly, did you give your brother the thing, that made Sneaker cute, and chubby?" he asked.

Deadly then appeared from out of the blue, nodding making Constantine chuckle, going to the break room, nicknamed the Asgard of Yreats by the kids especially Sneaker who frequented this place a lot.

Deadly was giggling seeing his brother eating treats, feeding his new metabolism, impressing Sneaker guessing that was why Deadly had wanted the chubbiness serum for, seeing Dudley hiding under the table, with a lot of treats giggling, feeling a tickling feeling because his belly was starting to grow, stunning Kermit.

"Is Dudley alright, what did you do?" Kermit asked.

"Nothing, buzzkill!" Constantine said, seeing Dudley a happy dragon, because he just wanted to eat and eat but he wouldn't get sick, Pkus he and Deadly along with Dudley's nephew Jareth had fourteen hearts, but heard him belch making Deadly chuckle.

"I should tell Piggy, because she's gonna love this!" Deadly said, seeing Constantine nod.

* * *

Piggy grinned, after finding out that her dragon prince was on the chubby train like her and Sneaker so wanted to help her dragon boy get big and chubby but keeping this from Kermit because he would freak or try to put Dudley on a diet which would never work and we're ordering takeout, which was Chinese since Dudley and Deadly were Chinese dragons, but we're in hiding.

Deadly grinned, seeing a big bottle of Pepsi, opening the bottle seeing Dudley excited, getting an idea.

"I bet you can't drink the whole bottle, before the food gets here." Deadly said to him, making Dudley chuckle.

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Deadly chanted, as Dudley was drinking up, making Piggy grin recording this, knowing in a few months, her dragon prince would get cute and chubby happy that Deadly had did this, hearing Dudley belch loudly, making the three of them laugh hysterically, just as the food got here.

"Mmm, it's just as good, as I remember!" Dudley said, grinning feeling good Ibside.

Deadly and Piggy noticed, that Dudley's tail was chubbier, resisting the urge to tickle or poke it, hoping the rest of him would get just as cute, because Dudley needed more meat on his bones, seeing Piggy feeding Dudley fortune cookies, after they'd read the fortunes, wondering how to get Dudley good and chubby, before Sonebody like zKermit ruined their fun.

But they could wait, hearing Dudley yawn, because eating a lot to make his belly happy made him sleepy, lying down on the couch, with his chubby tail poking out, making Piggy grin letting him be.

She was making him a snack, for when he woke up making Deadly grin as he was helping her make a hot fudge sundae for his brother knowing Dudley was going to love this, when he woke up.


	2. Up All Night

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but like where it is going, plus I love Dudley's dream about a world, where chubbiness rules._**

 ** _In this chapter, Dudley stays up all night, as it aids his growing chubbiness, but it is cute._**

* * *

 _"Whoa, the whole world got chubby, but how?" Dudley wondered, while devouring a big cookie, as his belly was big, along with the rest of him, making him grin but unaware he was wearing a crown, seeing Deadly there._

 _"I might have used my powers, to turn the entire planet's food into junk food, so now dragons like you, are in charge, along with me, wanna go halfsies on cake?" Deadly said, looking chubby._

 _"Mmmm, I like this world, no skinny good frogs bothering me, I can eat what I want, like Piggling." Dudley said, belching fire, as his breath smelt like the Ibside of a pinata._

 _"Hail King Dudley, our chubby King!" Constantine said, as his cloak was bigger, making Dudley grin, loving this._

 _He was feeling sleepy, but going to take an nap in his castle, as he was sleepy from ruling and eating._

 _"It's good to be the King, and Piggy being my queen." Dudley said._

* * *

 _"_ What is he dreaming about, as he's chewing on a cushion, like a marshmallow?" Deadly wondered.

"Don't wake him up, it's a good dream he must be having, he'll wake up soon." Piggy said.

"Yeah, but Sneaker said, that staying up late helped, when she started becoming chubby." Deadly said.

It was now eleven o clock at night, but Deadly and Piggy were watching a sleeping Dudley on the couch, and he was sleep talking about things, like being the King of a world where humans and Muppets were chubby, hoping he would tell them when he stirred which was beginning to happen, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his purple eyes.

"Hey you're awake which is good, but you ready for dessert, or a late night snack?" Piggy asked.

"Yes, and had a really good dream, which I will tell you about later." Dudley said.

Deadly was going back to the Labyrinth, since Dudley was in good, chubby hands eating a huge sundae, and watching The Fashion Channel, one of his favourite channels while on the couch feeling Gloria Stefan asleep on his bigger tail.

He was leaning the bowl on his growing belly, which was very happy right now from the ice cream, growing a little more, feeling that tickling feeling, making Dudley giggly, besides the sugar high.

"Mmmmm, I feel good, and soon in a few months, I'll look cute." Dudley said.

He was staying up all night, but asleep as the sun rose over Los Angeles, snoring softly on the couch, where he'd been all night making Piggy grin, kissing his blue scaled head after wrapping a blanket around him, before leaving for a bit.

She was loving that Dudley was becoming chubby but slowly, like Sneaker but she would help him get chubby, making Kermit and the otjers wonder why she was so distracted today, making Constantine grin knowing why, because Deadly had filled him in


End file.
